


Loyalty

by jjbittenbinder



Series: A Tamaranean on Earth [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fluff with a touch of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/pseuds/jjbittenbinder
Summary: Recently engaged, Dick and Kory discuss the details surrounding their upcoming nuptials.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: A Tamaranean on Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Loyalty

Basking in the afterglow of sex with Kory was euphoric in its own way, separate from the pleasure of making love to the beautiful woman that he loved so much. Her skin was comfortably hot and silky soft to the touch, in a way that made Dick think of a blanket fresh out of the dryer, and he just wrapped her up in his arms, laid his head on her chest, and tried to fight his drooping eyelids to enjoy the calm as long as he could. She smiled down at him, her slender fingers carding through his hair as if searching for something within the locks, and her endlessly long legs on either side of his hips with one foot gently stroking his calf. 

It was one of his favorite spots, to just lay right on top of Kory, bury his face in her neck and wrap his arms around her, both of them completely naked and pressed flush up against each other. His lips dotted her collarbone with light kisses, he was always unable to restrain himself from kissing her when she was with him, and she continued to comb her fingers through his hair, until something on her finger snagged on a lock of dark hair and pulled on a section of Dick’s scalp. 

“Shit, ow-” 

Kory gently pulled her hand away, quickly detangling herself from his hair, and pressed a kiss to his head in apology, “I am sorry, my love.” 

He smiled, taking the hand she had just removed in his own and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, “No need,” he moved her hand a few inches further away so he could admire the shining ring on her finger, “I should’ve known the princess cut was too sharp.” 

She laughed as he brought the hand back to his lips to kiss the ring directly on the jewel this time, and then her finger a few more times for good measure, “But I love it, and it is just so fitting.” 

He set her hand down on the bed and rested his own on her waist, his head going back to lay on her collarbone as he rubbed his thumb in slow circles, “You know, we haven’t discussed what we’re going to do about names.” 

She arched an eyebrow curiously at him, “Names?” 

“Yeah, you know, if either of us are going to change our names when we get married.”

Kory hummed thoughtfully, “Well, on Earth, the bride usually joins the groom’s family by taking his last name, right? Do you want me to take your last name?” 

He shrugged, “Well, I wouldn’t mind. But, babe, you don’t really have a last name to begin with. Not with your real name anyways.” 

“Anders is a last name, in a way,” her nails scored faint white lines into his back before her palm soothed it with gentle caresses. 

“But that’s just the second half of your real name, it’s the last name of your alias,” he pressed more featherlight kisses on her throat, but his tone was much less innocent, “My Koriand’r.” 

Dick knew how she loved it when he said her full name like that, possessive and needy, and her legs tightened around him, just for a second, as she smirked at him, tempted to go in for a kiss, “Alright, alright. So, what would it be then? Koriand’r Grayson? Kory Grayson?” 

He shrugged one shoulder and then went back to kissing her collarbone, “Or we just keep both our names the same, it doesn’t bother me.” 

Kory swirled her long nails around his back, tracing meaningless patterns across the expanse of bare skin, “Kory Anders has already made a name and career for herself, I think I would like to keep that one.” 

He nodded in between kisses, letting her continue. 

“Tamaraneans do not have last names the way Earthlings do, but the suffix -and’r is my family legacy. It is only right it stays with me as well, I want to keep the name I was given in the eyes of X’hal, so Tamaran will always be apart of me,” She paused, before smiling a wicked smile, “Are there any Earth customs about the groom taking the bride’s name?” 

He glanced up and laughed at her devious smile, resting his cheek on her shoulder, “Not really. Why? You think Dick Anders has a ring to it?” 

She leaned in to meet him in a kiss, cupping his cheek in one hand, and then stayed close as she murmured, “Mmm, well, the way I see it, the point is claiming you. I like it when people know that you are mine and no one else’s.” 

The warmth that spread through Dick was indescribable. He hid his face in the crook of her neck to shield his blush as he grinned like an idiot; the thoughts that arose when she spoke of him being hers and her claiming him were anything but innocent. 

Kory laughed, draping her arms around his neck and cradling him close. He shifted, rolling over and pulling Kory with him so they were both laying on their sides now, facing one another, and he rearranged the blankets around them so the cold air wouldn’t bother them (more realistically, wouldn’t bother him). She kissed his nose once before Dick caught her in a real kiss, one arm around her waist, the other hand pressed to her sternum. 

“And I love being yours.” 

Kory deepened their kiss, already feeling like she was ready to get on top of him again even though they had already gone two rounds that night. But Dick, held back by his human limitations, kissed her only once more and dropped his head on the pillow, grinning at her with half-lidded eyes, “I’ve been meaning to ask,” his tone was light and teasing, “When we get married, will that make me royalty of Tamaran? A prince?” 

She faltered slightly, but still smiled, “Not exactly, per say.” 

Dick ran his hand up and down her smooth back, “Do we have to consummate first? Because that certainly will not be an issue on our wedding night. Or our wedding morning or wedding afternoon and certainly not on the honeymoon. ” 

Kory tried to laugh, but he could tell she had slipped into a different realm of thinking, and a part of him regretted bringing it up. 

“No. Our wedding on Earth is not valid in the eyes of my homeworld.” 

Her smile left, leaving a small frown in its stead, and she gently traced his jaw with her fingers, “For an offworlder to marry a Tamaranean, the couple needs the blessing of a high priest. And…” she bit her lip for a moment, mulling over her words, “For an offworlder of unroyal blood to marry a princess, the offworlder would need to go before the grand ruler and swear their eternal loyalty to them. And I would never let you do that.” 

Dick frowned, and he asked, “Why not?” 

She sighed and rolled onto her back, sliding out of his arms and staring at the ceiling now, “My father is a cruel man. He is known for his ruthless treatment of criminals and enemies, and has little capacity for compassion. For you to swear yourself to him, you would be forever under his control. Any deviation from his orders would result in your execution.” 

By her tone, Dick could tell Kory had seen this with her own eyes, and the memory wasn’t pleasant. He propped himself up on one elbow, and took her hand, “Well, none of that matters here, as long as you’re mine and I’m yours, I’m happy.” 

Still looking at the ceiling, Kory smiled, “I am happy as well, my love.” 

He pressed his fingertips to her chin, gently tilting her head until she was looking at him, “I love you so much, Kory.”

Rolling back so she was on her side, putting her arms around him once more, she pressed a single kiss to his lips, “And I love you, Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly the product of me wanting to cover my thoughts on how Dick would be viewed on tamaran if they got married, with a lot of fluff shoved in there. It hits some of my tamaranean culture hcs so I figured I would add it to the series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ anyways thanks for reading yall


End file.
